Conventional energy exploration, production, and workover uses one or more rigs, platforms, work vessels, or combinations thereof to perform drilling, completion, workover, or production operations. These operations may require one or more flexible flow lines, flying leads, mux lines, umbilicals, cables, or other flexible conduits. For example, in offshore applications, these flexible conduits may be used to connect certain surface-based equipment disposed on a platform above the waterline to subsea equipment in the water. These flexible conduits form the connective medium and may include one or more of electrical power and signal cabling, hydraulic power and activation cabling, chemical injection cabling, communications cabling, and robotic-operated vehicle cabling. The flexible conduits are exposed to high tensile bending loads during installation and, once disposed in the water, are subjected to internal pressure, hydrostatic loading, high tensile loading and fatigue due to motion of the water or equipment, and loads caused directly or indirectly by unplanned activities. Conventional vertebrae bend restrictors are used to encase and protect one or more flexible conduits in a manner that is similar to the way the vertebrae bones of the human body encase and protect the spinal cord. Conventional vertebrae bend restrictors prevent flexible conduits from bending beyond a rated amount of bend radius under a rated amount of force, thereby protecting the flexible conduit from damage.